The Trigger Memory
by A. R. Naylor
Summary: After 8 years the Hatford boys are meeting up with the Malloy girls.  But there's something up with Caroline . . .
1. 1:  Reunited

_I don't own any books or characters written by Phyllis Reynolds Naylor. Even if I do have the same last name. Also I never read the last two books so I don't know if the Malloy's end up going back to Ohio. In this fanfic they do. Also even though this is based off the Girls vs. Boys series I haven't read it for years so I don't know it that well. The facts might not be right. Please leave a review telling me my mistakes._

All Caroline Malloy wanted was to go home. Her shift at the grocery store was almost over. As soon as Micheal came in and took over she could go. Her best friend, McKenna, walked up from the front doors.

"Almost done, Carri?" she asked.

Caroline groaned and flipped her blond ponytail, "Almost. As soon as Micheal takes over I can go."

"Sweet," she said grabbing a magazine out of her bag, leaning on the edge of the checkout counter, and reading it.

"Thanks," Caroline said handing the lady she had been helping her bags. The next people in line then took their place. Four boys. The youngest looked younger then her but the second youngest couldn't have been more then a year older or younger then her. The oldest were twins, she could tell, and they looked to be the same age as her oldest sister. They were laughing and goofing off as boys typically did.

McKenna looked up realizing boys were standing right in front of her. She looked down at what they were buying. "Wow, that's a lot of junk food. You guys throwing a party," she asked.

"No, we're on a road trip to Michigan," one of the twins said.

"Oh, I see. I'm McKenna," she said.

"I'm Jake," the twin who spoke earlier said. He referred to his twin, "This is Josh." To the second youngest, "Wally." And to the youngest, "Peter."

Josh smiled and turned to Caroline. "Nice to meet you guys, McKenna and -" he read her name tag, "Caroline."

Caroline didn't smile. "I go by Carri," she said.

"Right," he said. "Carri."

Wally said, "I had a friend named Caroline once. Caroline Malloy. She actually came from Ohio and had to move back here."

Jake laughed. "I'd hardly call you two friends," he said.

Both the girls perked up when Wally had said Caroline's name. "Wait, did you say Caroline Malloy? I know a Caroline Malloy," she said.

"Don't," Carri said.

"You do?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Caroline Malloy is the name of the cute blond standing right next to me," she said.

"I told not to do anything," Carri said to McKenna.

"Caroline!" Jake exclaimed. "You remember us right? The Hatfords."

"When did I know you?" she asked.

"You were in my fourth grade class," Wally said.

"No," she said, "I don't know you."

The boys looked at each other confused. "But . . ." Peter said.

"Hey, Carri, I can take over now," Micheal said.

"Cool. Thanks, Micheal," she said. Then she turned to the Hatfords, "F Y I, Caroline fell off a cliff and died years ago."


	2. 2:  The Story

"Hey, mom, you'll never guess who ran into in the grocery store?" Wally said as he returned to the car.

"Who?" she asked taking the groceries from him.

"Caroline Malloy," he said. "But she was pretending she didn't know us."

"Malloy? Do you think this is where they live?"

"I think so," Jake said.

"Me too," the other three boys said.

"Hmm. Maybe we should drop in for a visit," she said.

It wasn't too long after when they arrived at the Malloys house. They hadn't told them they were coming and were planning on just surprising them. The rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

Soon a tall blond girl wearing a baseball cap opened the door.

"Eddie?" Jake said.

"Jake?" Eddie said and then yelled to the rest of her family, "Hey guys, you'll never guess who's here."

The rest of the Malloys, besides Caroline, showed up at the door. "The Hatfords, our old neighbors from West Virginia," Mrs. Malloy said.

"Hi guys," Beth, the second oldest said, coming through and giving Peter a hug. She then proceeded to give all the Hatfords a hug, but she lingered a little bit longer at Josh.

"We haven't seen you guys forever. Last time we saw you, you were much shorter and were always teasing our girls," Coach Malloy said.

"Dad!" Eddie and Beth exclaimed.

"Come in, come in," Mrs. Malloy said leading them with her arm.

"How'd you find us?" Eddie asked.

"We ran into Caroline in the store," Josh said.

"You ran into Carri?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, and she was pretending like she didn't even know who we were," Jake said.

"That's because she probably doesn't know who you are," Eddie said.

"Wait. What?" Wally said.

"Carri isn't exactly the little girl you guys used to play with anymore," Mrs. Malloy said.

"Yeah, I wish she was, that one was far less annoying," Eddie said.

"And she actually liked us," Beth said.

"Wait. What happened?" Wally asked.

"Well, a few years ago, when Carri was about thirteen we went on a vacation to Colorado. We were on a hike and Caroline was being her usual over dramatic self and was complaining about how thirsty she was, how tired she was, and how she had to rest before she could take another step. We were ignoring her and the next thing we heard from her was her scream. We turned around and saw her tumbling down the steep hill," Beth said.

"Caroline was saying something about falling off a cliff," Peter said.

"Yep. Anyway when we got down there and managed to get her to the hospital. She had a few major injuries. She had broken a few bones and a few ribs. And she had hit her head really bad. She had a concussion, she was knocked out for a month, and when she finally woke up she couldn't remember anything," she said.

"It was pretty bad, we had to introduce ourselves and create entirely new relationships with our own sister," Eddie said.

"In fact we held Carri back two years from where she was to teach her everything she always knew. Luckily she's always been a fast learner plus she seemed to retain a little bit of her knowledge and we were able to catch her up within eleven months," Mrs. Malloy said.

"You mean this is real? She actually got amnesia?" Wally asked.

"Afraid so," Coach Malloy said.


End file.
